Lost in Confusion
by bcain17
Summary: The war is over but Wizarding England is in shambles. Harry Potter has fled the country leaving Hermione to move on by herself. When a dark secret is revealed how will she react? Enemies become allies and things are never what they seem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Prologue

Hermione Granger's life was about to change.

A loud whistle sounded, announcing their arrival at the train station. Students rushed to gather up their belongings and place them in bags while cramming robes into suitcases as to not look like a complete weirdo upon entrance to the muggle world. Among the hustle and bustle one student sat still. She hadn't unpacked anything during the train ride so there was no need to repack. But she wasn't alone in the cabin. The girl sitting next to her hadn't moved either. They both just sat reflecting on the past year.

A knock on the door alerted them to the fact that the train had stopped.

"Gin, we better get going," Hermione Granger whispered to the girl next to her, gently patting her leg.

Ginevra Weasley started at the touch.

"C'mon Gin, you know that you will have to see them sometime. Better not put it off any longer," Hermione sternly told Ginny, who was still sitting.

"I don't know if I can," Ginny whispered, her face a pale comparison to the vibrant girl who had spent the end of her fifth year dating Harry Potter. She was no longer that girl.

"Gin, you can always come live at the flat if you feel the need to get away. They aren't going to force you to stay somewhere that you don't want to be. Plus he's only coming for a few days. What is the worst that could happen?" Hermione replied, gathering her cloak from the luggage rack.

Ginny stood, knowing she had to face them sooner or later. She too, pulled her cloak from the shelf but instead of holding it she wrapped it close around her body.

The two exited the nearly empty train to find a hoard of people waiting for them on the platform. A harried Mrs. Weasley ran up to give them both tight hugs, "Where were the two of you? We thought you had stayed behind for the summer."

"No mum, we were just doing some talking and didn't realize that we were at the station. Sorry for worrying you," Ginny replied, almost robotically.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even pick up on her daughter's tone and instead turned to Hermione and asked, "Now what's this I hear about you living in an apartment by yourself? Come stay at the Burrow with us."

Hermione pulled out of Molly's arms, saying, "Thank you for the invitation, Molly but I really need to get off on my own. I promise to visit when I can."

"Utter nonsense. First Harry, now you," Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Hermione was amazed that Molly Weasley's motherly instinct didn't kick into high gear the moment Ginny stepped off the train. It was obvious that something was wrong with her but Molly had said nothing and missed the way her own daughter cringed upon hearing Harry's name. Hermione hugged Ginny close, whispering in her ear, "If you ever need anything, even just to talk, please come find me. Owl, call, show up on my doorstep. I really don't care. Just make sure you come. My door is always open to you."

Ginny hugged her friend close, "Thanks Mi. Let me know how the tests go."

"Oh Gin, I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione cried out in a whispered tone.

"Oi, Ginny!" A voice called out, interrupting the goodbye, "We've got to go."

"Bye Mi," Ginny called out as she walked in the direction her family was walking. They didn't even stop to see if she had caught up. But then again, the Weasley family was having a hard time accepting that Ginny was going to be living with them again this summer, especially since she was the reason their son and brother was lying dead in a grave.

Hermione watched them leave the station with a heavy heart. She knew that they were all still hurting from Ron's death. Hell, even she was still hurting but there was no point in putting the blame on Ginny. But someone had to be blamed and Ginny was at the wrong place, at the wrong time and had taken their condemnation and anger on her shoulders.

It had been a year since the end of the war. Harry had defeated Voldemort than vanished into the muggle world. Ginny had begged to go with him but he denied every request with a firm 'no'. Ron's death had been particularly hard on Harry, who had lost his best friend and brother. While not blood related, they were for all intents and purposes, brothers.

Hermione and Ron had never dated. She loved him, yes, but after they kissed in Room of Requirements, she realized that there was no hope for them as a couple. No chemistry, no spark. Not even fifteen minutes after that kiss, none other than Bellatrix Lestrange had murdered Ron in cold blood.

There had been no moving on after that. Harry had done what needed to be done and destroyed Voldemort but it came with a cost. He left the wizarding world when they needed him. They needed someone to look into for the hope of the future. While the war might have been over, death eaters still roamed free and the threat of danger was always lurking. The ministry was still dealing with all the corrupt employees who were still trying to find some way to bring the ministry down.

Hermione and Ginny had returned to school to finish their education as way of escape. At Hogwarts, everything seemed okay. It was a hiding place from the real world. But even there it felt like there was something dangerous lurking in the shadows. Nightmares plagued the girls from the horrific events they had seen in their time as soldiers. Teens barely old enough to make their own decisions, fighting in a battle for their existence.

It's been a year since the war and the wizarding world had finally come to terms with all the loss and devastation. But secrets still remain and stories untold.

**Author's Note:**

**So what did you think? Should I continue? I've had this idea floating in my head for a while and it was desperate to be written. Any feedback is more than welcome. I promise another chapter of 'Only Fools Rush In' will be up soon.**

**Preview From Future Chapters:**

**"Do you think I care about you? Please. It was my husband that wanted to protect you. He put you with those awful muggles."**

**"What the hell do you think you are doing here? Get out, Malfoy!"**

**"Gin, I'm not a Granger."**


End file.
